Wizards, Demons and Miko Oh Hell
by Shinigami-Sama1
Summary: HPIY Harry's new DADA has a problem, she's being followed by a demon.Demons and Voldemort united, What can our Hero do? Learn to fight with something other than a wand. Finally updated it, although i need to catch up to my other story, UU oh well. .
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter (owned by J.K. Rowling) or the characters from Inu- Yasha (owed by Rumiko Takahashi). Thank you very much for understanding and on with the show.  
  
**Wizards, Demons and Miko Oh Hell  
**  
**Written by:  
**  
Shinigami-Sama1  
  
**Edited by:** Yugismpuzzle  
  
**Chapter One: A Regular Trip Back To Hogwarts**  
  
The hot sun beat down on the small town of little Warrington, were at Private Drive number four a young boy laid under the rose bushes trying to keep cool in the shade. He was Harry Potter, the boy who lived, nemesis of He-Who- Must- Not- Be- Named, Heir of Slytherin, Winner of the Triwizard Tournament, and Sixth year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yet he lay under the window leading to his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Dursely, his only living relatives, Home. He was listening to the news as he wondered what was happening in the Wizarding world. The last letter he received, which was from Remus J. Lupin, spoke of Voldermont assassinating the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, Last Tuesday. Now was Sunday July 30, the day before his birthday, and yet no word came from any of the Order of the Phoenix or from his friends the Weasley or Hermione Granger.  
  
_Yesterday. . . Sixty- seven people were massacred in the city of London . . . . . Reports say there is no known cause as to why the corpse came flying out in to the street at 6:30p.m. . . . . . Officers are still investigating on the matter at hand_. . ."Massacred? Oh Dear Vernon I hope Margaret wasn't there imagine. . . " Aunt Petunia screeched inside the house. "Now. Now Petunia, Marge was not suppose to arrive till 9:35 a.m. which reminds me, where is that boy?" Uncle Vernon stuck his head out the window and looked down into the rose bushes. "Boy! Why are you under the window and don't tell me you were listening to the news I wont believe any of that nonsense." Uncle Vernon turned slightly purple, for lack of air, as he starred down at Harry, who still laid in the shade of the rose bushes.  
  
"I WAS just listening to the news, and that report about the massacre. I was expecting Voldermont to move sooner but I guess it finally happened." Harry responded boringly as he plucked a weed growing out by a baby tulip. His expression was of deep concentration as he mulled over this turned of events, in the Wizarding World, when both worlds collapse into one another.  
  
"You are saying that . . That massacre was created by- by some- some you- know- what?" Uncle Vernon leaned more over the window still supporting his heavily greased body on the still, while continuing to interrogate him in the bushes, as to make sure his neighbors did not see him and think ill of Mr. Dursely.  
  
"Yes. The most powerful of them all, Lord Voldermont. But then again I did not think you would believe some armed with a wand would be much trouble." Harry rolled his eyes at his Uncle's stricken expression. Really how dull could the normal world be, blaming regular people when, unbeknown to them, there was another world before them, like the crossing at King's Cross Corner to platform nine and three- quarters were the Hogwarts Express arrives. Even, at the Leakey Cauldron, a wizard pub; in the bustling city of London where it leads to the biggest Wizard mall of all 'Diagon Alley', and the largest wizard bank Gringotts, which is run by goblins.  
  
"You- you lie.. . . none of your kind can----" Uncle Vernon didn't finish because a Small Owl swooped down and landed on Harry's stomach.  
  
"Pigwidgeon!" Harry exclaimed, as the little brown owl hooted excitedly, trying to hop around on one leg.  
  
"BOY!! I TOLD YOU---" Uncle Vernon stopped then continued in a whisper," I told you no more owls in daylight. The neighbors will begin to ask questions for so many owls coming during daylight. It's unnatural. Go to your room, with that-that owl. NOW!!!"  
  
Harry jumped up and ran for all he was worth to the small room he slept in. His own Owl, Hedwig, Hooted as he put Pig by the owl cage so he can get a drink of water. His room was littered with clothes, spell books, paper, owl droppings (curtsey of Hedwig), old Daily Prophet newspapers and some candy wrappers here and there. Cards displaying many wizards laid abandoned on the floor. Harry quickly proceeded to tear open the letter from Ron Weasley and read it:  
  
_Harry,  
  
How are you? I hope fine. You still aren't sad about Sirius, I mean I'm sad also but mom say's I have to move on and keep him in my memory, she also say's you should too. Well have you seen the Muggle news? Unbelievable I mean Dad's been mighty busy at work, the ministry is trying to cover it up but it's a giant breach of Security. I mean he Destroyed many of his muggle followers, and then pretty much screamed to the world saying 'I'm Back and Watch Out for Me' Any trouble with the Dursely's?, Moody said something about going to pick you up. Mom wants to know if you received your letter from Hogwarts yet? Fred and George are making good business, because people are using their firecrackers as protections against You- Know- Who. Some people did it on the attack of July 19 and 25 when he attacked the Aursburn and Dreggory, their boys Abraham Aursburn and Emanuel Dreggory had some Basic Fire Box Set Fireworks and blew some of the Death Eaters away, they were muggle followers, Sad isn't it? Well Weasley Wizarding Wheezes have become a household name and they are currently traveling all the way to Tokyo, trying to put a shop at the Midoriko Alley, they said they met a miko. Can you believe that? Well the are having fun with their business. Hermione is still in France with Krum, can you believe that! I mean what does she seeing him? Besides being a Famous Qudditch player and a Git to boot. Also is there something wrong with me for not liking Ginny to be writing to that Smith git. Do you think I should put some of Fred's Vomiting Pills inn his drink this year and make sure Ginny watches. Nah that's too risky. Well see you soon; I think Lupin is gonna go get you later on, Happy Early Birthday. I'll give you your present personal.  
  
Bye;  
  
Ron  
_  
Harry reread the letter twice before putting it away with all the rest, under the floorboard. Taking out some parchment paper and a quill, he began to write a letter back to Ron.  
  
_Ron,  
  
Thanks for the letter and yeah I've seen the muggle news. I had expected this sooner but it better be later. I can take a huge guess as to why the Ministry is busy with trying to cover this up. Uncle Vernon is mad at me because he wants the owls to stop coming during daylight. He says ' It's unnatural.' And no I won't forget about Sirius, it was my fault that he was killed when he went through that Veil. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself. I've been practicing Occlumency, at night, and I think I'm getting better at it. The Dursely are treating me better than last year, I guess it's the threat that people would show up if I were treated badly. They are still on a diet, but I now work at Mrs. Blooms Exotic Plants and Herbs. Mrs. Bloom's a nice lady and people always come in to buy some flowers or fertilizer. I get paid enough to buy food for me, so I can survive the 'so call diet'. No you shouldn't try anything on Smith; he's still a member of the Defense Arts. I do hope Lupin comes, I end work on Friday, and then I'll truly starve. I'll see you later.  
  
Bye;  
  
Harry  
_  
Sealing the letter Harry attached it to a very excited Pig. Then with a happy hoot, Pig flew off to get the letter to Ron while Harry again began to try and clean up his room, at best he could. Hedwig hooted, and furrowed his feathers in a perturbed manner as Harry proceeded to clean her cage.  
  
The Dursely continued to listen to the news, reports about some American President in a Sex- Scandal, a Serial Killer in Mexico, the newest invention for the kitchen, and then the weather report as a 'gonna be another scorcher all over the nation'. Nobody noticed the slight shadow at the back yard of the Dursely's home or the way it turned its phantom face to the second storied window where Harry bussed about cleaning.  
  
August went by in a furl and Harry had plenty of fun at the newest Location of the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, many new people were recruited and more plans were made to keep Harry safe even if he was not in danger at any moment, he still had guards, thanks to a very paranoid Alastor Moody who kept muttering about ' they could be anywhere' and 'the boy must not get hurt, what would Lily and James think about that'. Fred and George weren't any help at all because they kept blowing up firecrackers and things that made Moody more paranoid for four more hours. Now the happy cousin of Sirius, Nymphadora Tonks, who kept trying to make fun and games with Fred and George, that they drove Moody to the Limit, which was why now they stood at the King's Cross Station Platform Nine and Three- Quarters, with a minimum guard of Fourteen people, including the Weasleys', Hermione, and Him.  
  
"Now Harry, Dear, don't forget to behave and be a good boy. Ron here take Pig he's beginning to get excited, Ginny sweetie don't get too carried away with that Smith boy, you are still too young for love. Hermione, keep an eye on the boys and try to advice them on their actions." Mrs. Weasley began to shoo them all towards the Hogwarts Express, which was giving the last warning of departing.  
  
"Now on the train boys and girls, don't want to miss it now do you?" Said Lupin, as he waved them away.  
  
"Keep your eye out Harry, and ears peeled for anything suspicious. Can't be too careful with the Dark Lord after ye." Moody surveyed the students around them, who kept looking at him because of his electric blue Fake eye.  
  
"Harry maybe next time you can show me how that lamp works okay. Jolly ho." Mr. Weasley patted Harry on the back.  
  
TOOOT. TOOOT  
  
"Bye!!!" Everyone screamed or yelled to everyone else. Then the Express began to tug away slowly, and then began to gain pace.  
  
"Harry watch out for anyone that might-----" Moody didn't get to finish, the train was already out of earshot, and was tugging away towards the dark horizon.  
  
A lone young lady sat in the third compartment of the fourth trolley. No one else were in this compartment, having seen the young lady in what it seemed to be a school uniform, holding her head towards the window with a dominant air. The door suddenly opened to reveal Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, with their trunks followed closely by Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood.  
  
"Excuse me, may we sit here. The rest of the compartments are full." Luna said as she took out her issue of the Quibbler, her father after all the editor. Sitting down only after she tucked away her trunks in the compartment overhead. Harry, Ginny and Neville followed her example, Harry taking care not to hurt Hedwig in the process of putting her in the compartment. The young lady mean while kept looking out the window as they made their way out in to the hillsides.  
  
A while later the lady with the cart filled with all types of candy came in to their compartment, winking at the young lady she asked in a very kind voice." Would you like something dearies? Some Cauldron Cakes or Pumpkin Pies?" Harry bought the whole cartful, including the Every Flavored Jelly Beans, Chocolate Frogs and Everlasting Chewers.  
  
Ginny, after what seemed like a century decided to ask the young lady something that has been on her mind since the beginning of the ride." Um excuse me, miss, uh what is your name? Cause we haven't seen you before or anything, not that we are trying to be rude, but I would really like to know."  
  
The young lady in turn, looked at each and every one of them, stopping a little longer on Harry to survey the thunder-looking scar that poked out of the crease in his hair. Turning back to the window she said, just as Ron and Hermione came into the compartment.  
  
"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm new here at Hogwarts." Kagome said, turning to look at Ron and Hermione, then back out the window as if nothing in the world concerned her.  
  
"Well Kagome I would like to advice you----" Hermione didn't even get to finish as Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle came into the compartment, making everyone cringe, that is everyone except Kagome who still did not paid attention to the group.  
  
"Well, well what do we have here? Potter and his group of rejects. And who is this?" Draco turned to Kagome as she turned to look at the latest arrived group of people. "Ah a newest member of the Club Mudblood Lovers?"  
  
"And who might you be?" Kagome gave Malfoy the scariest and coldest look that would have made any demon run like they never ran before. Of course her Powers flared a tiny but that created Ice on the windows and the doors that made everyone become wary of her.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy, and you---" Draco didn't even get to finish as Kagome headed him off.  
  
"Well Malfoy, I suggest to keep your mouth shut and quiet, you might not know who you are offending might just be a 'Mudblood' as you say, a Demon who would rip you apart limb by limb or me, the most powerful priestess who would purify you in no time if you pissed me off. Now why don't you say sorry to these other students who have been more respectful than you, and please refrain from commenting on Half-breeds and lower beings alike, before I get mad cause that means you are disrespecting a dear friend of mine who would dice you and slice you in no time for those rude comments Okay? Now say 'I'm Sorry'" Kagome awaited with the sweetest and most serine look on her face, everyone else looked in awe at her.  
  
Malfoy gave a quick nod of understandment and said in a whisper like growl, "I'm sorry." In a louder voice he said, "Crabbe, Goyle lets go. And remember Potter I'm a Head boy, I'll be watching you." With that said Malfoy turned on his heel and walked out the compartment slamming the door shut.  
  
Everyone just stared at Kagome as she returned to looking out the window as the fields changed to woods and then to a giant forest. Ron was the first one to speak as everyone just agreed with him. "That was Bloody Brilliant."  
  
"Well thank you. But you should really get changing into your school clothes we are almost there." Kagome replied, getting her own clothes from a green trunk and leaving the group of people openmouthed at her exit.  
  
"You know she's right. Well we'll see you guys on the coaches, save us a seat." Hermione turned on her heels and left the compartment followed by Ron.  
  
Hogwarts loomed nearer as Harry, Neville, Ginny, and Luna changed into their robes. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was entering its first year into the Second War with Lord Voldermont. The old castle may have looked forbearing and a bit too scary for first years but to those who have been here before, it was a welcome home from a very dangerous and terrifying war of powerful wizards for domination.  
  
Harry and his friends looked on with wonder at the castle that creped nearer, hoping that maybe this year they might have a normal year for once. Yet like all they may never be called normal, for this might be the most dangerous year of them all. The platform came into view and the train stopped, all students got off, to be escorted to their new home away from home, here at Hogwarts where since the Boy-Who- Lived came to study, nothing has ever been normal.

**Shinigami-Sama1:** Thank you people for reading my very first Harry Potter and Inu- Yasha crossover, I really hope you enjoy this and please Read and Review. I can't update unless I get at least six reviews. Special thanks to Tori-Chan you know who you are.  
  
Ja mata. (C-ya) 


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Shinigami-Sama1:** yeah well i didn't get enough reviews but there are some people who like it, this is for them. please oh please review, i need to know it i should even bother with this. kay thank you later.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter (owned by J.K. Rowling) or the characters from Inu- Yasha (owed by Rumiko Takahashi). Thank you very much for understanding and on with the show.  
  
** Wizards, Demons and Miko Oh Hell  
**  
**Written by:  
**  
Shinigami-Sama1  
  
**Edited by:** Yugismpuzzle  
  
**Chapter Two: Welcome to Hogwarts**

Harry and his little group of friends got off the Hogwarts Express and began their short tread through the platform at Hogmead a Wizarding town near Hogwarts. The many coaches with the invisible, to most people, horses with skeletal bodies and red eyes stood impatient in front of the coaches that were to take students towards the school. Neville, Ginny and Luna walked towards an empty coach and waited for Hermione and Ron to come over. Harry was just looking towards the other students trying to find the new girl Kagome. Turning just as booming voice went over the students saying, "First years over here! First Years! To the boats." It was none other than Professor Rebus Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures professor, His shaggy bearded and untamed hair gave him the wildest look ever; but then again he was the nicest person ever.  
  
"Harry are you coming?" Hermione and Ron asked, they were both sitting inside the coach with Luna, Neville and Ginny all waiting for him. Turning just one last time to survey the students walking about he did not see Kagome so he turned and go on to the coach, closing the door with slam.  
  
The coach began to move, driven by the awaiting threashal, the dead skeletal looking horse. They passed the gates that divided the school from the town of Hogsmead, Next to then ran the Forbidden Forest where laid many unthinkable things like the clan of Centaurs and last year Hagrid's half- brother a giant; also the giant spider Aragorn and the many herd of threashals. Passing the tall pillars that made the entrance gate to Hogwarts Harry spotted the strangest thing. Above the rest of the school, in the tallest tower, stood something or someone in red. Yet he could not see who it was when he passed the pillars, and entered Hogwarts. The students were waiting for Professor Minerva McGonagall to enter the hall, when she did everyone stood quiet.  
  
"Now gather around, I have important things to tell you all." Professor McGonagall looked worriedly at all the students present. "First I would like to welcome everyone back to Hogwarts even if we are on the edge of Second Wizard war and I would warn all of you before hand many things are bound to happen. Second, as you have known it our luck with a Defense Against the Dark Arts Teachers always has to be something wrong or abnormal with them, so we've decided on a different type of person for the job. Third, try to stay in groups, it has come to our attention that the war might rage nearby so stay close to the school grounds. Now come along, the feast is about to begin, and so is the sorting of the First Years." Professor McGonagall turned on her high heel boots. The rest of the students followed her meekly.  
  
"Hey, Harry." Hermione turned to Harry with a secret look. Her puffy hair was flowing behind her head. Ron looked around with a suspicious look as he looked at every student who passed them. Luna and Ginny exchanged a Passing look, before they turned towards the Mess Hall and caught up to some other Gryffindor Girls. Neville decided to split and found Dean Thomas and Smear .  
  
Harry turned with a look of pure boredom. Yet he knew that whatever Hermione and Ron where about to tell him was important. They always got this way when something was amiss. "What is it? Did Voldermont do something horrible? Or is something bad is going on?" Harry gave his two friends a look that meant he knew they were about to tell him something that was gonna affect him.  
  
"If you are gonna be that way, we'll tell you later then." Hermione turned towards the Gryffindor table and sat down on the bench. Ron and Harry followed suit. The student were already bussing with the excitement of some food and the sorting hat's new song.  
  
"Settle down now students, as always I would like to welcome you back to Hogwarts and our most esteemed school property. Lets begin the annual sorting of the first years." Professor McGonagall turned to the opening of the Mess Halls double doors. Many a first years turned opened mouths towards the fantastic display of art as the ceiling turned into the sky outside, or should I say an illusion image of the sky outside. "First years, I will read each of your names and then the Sorting hat will sort you into your new houses. But first the sorting hat will sing its annual song."  
  
The hat that sat on the three legged stool looked old and ragged but one of its creases opened up and formed a mouth as it began to tell the tale of Hogwarts, every year always different from the last.  
  
"_Now welcome to all ye young wizards,  
  
Welcome al the new friends,  
  
May it be know to ye all,  
  
How Hogwarts all begins.  
  
When I was still all shiny  
  
When I was still very new,  
  
Four Wizards all decided,  
  
To build a school for you.  
  
Now as you see there are four houses,  
  
Each representing a wizards view,  
  
Now my job is to sort you,  
  
To the house that reflects the more of you.  
  
Godrid Gryffindor a brave and brilliant man,  
  
Set Gryffindor for all those who are Brave and courageous,  
  
That was what he planned;  
  
Now Ramona Ravenclaw, a very sly fox,  
  
Decided to only admit those,  
  
Who knew how be sly and clever like a fox;  
  
Salazar Slytherin a very powerful man,  
  
Would not admit any who did not fulfilled his plan,  
  
Power hungry and greedy was all they ever want;  
  
Kind and caring Helga Hufflepuff, the sweetest of them all,  
  
Decided if the couldn't fit one of the other houses,  
  
She would take them all.  
  
Now remember students  
  
That the dark lord awaits  
  
Yet those who are always united  
  
Never satisfies his tastes.  
  
A warning to all ye students  
  
The protection that you seek is here,  
  
But be kind to all creatures  
  
Or be implanted with a worst fear._  
  
Let the Sorting of the First years Begin!!!" The Sorting Hat finished, just as the students began to talk amongst themselves. This was the second time in the recent history of Hogwarts that the sorting hat has given advice on what to do. There was much excitement pertaining on the subject about the missing Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Also Hermione brought up that same person it seamed that all the students saw which was standing on the tallest towers of Hogwarts.  
  
"Harry we saw a red clothed person standing on the Divination's tower. Do you think professor Treadwell is alright? I mean that thing was above her classroom and dormitory. I wonder what it was. It was looking at all the coaches as if trying to find something or someone. Do you think it's one of Lord Voldermont's followers?" Hermione voiced everyone's fear. The whole Mess Hall went quiet; they have heard her and knew of what she was talking about. Yet none wanted to say what they thought incase it was to jinx it and make it all coma a living nightmare. There silence was broken by twenty loud clunks on the ceiling like someone was falling repeatedly.  
  
"What was that?" A first year said. All first years were still standing in the middle of the hall and were waiting to be sorted. They looked to be nervous and on the brink of terror. Their superior peers were beginning to be likewise.  
  
"We'll start the sorting now before we leave to our house dormitories to eat our dinner there till further notice of what is going on outside." Professor McGonagall turned to Professor Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, for a sign to continue. Professor Dumbledore giving a nod, and the sorting began.  
  
"Anijan, Merlain"  
  
A girl with ruby hair and sparkling green eyes, sitting down on the stool she looked nervous as the hat was placed over her head.  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
Applause from the Ravenclaw table was heard as Merlain walked towards her assigned House Table.  
  
"Angerija, David"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Brown, Kevin"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Centeru, Amelia"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Clantrin, Frank"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
And so the sorting began and continued. Many more Hufflepuffs, ten Ravenclaws, Twenty new Slytherins, and thirty five new Gryffindors. Once everyone was sorted, the Perfects of each and every house lead the new first years towards the dormitories and showed them the new password. In Gryffindor's case it was "Melendrama." All the new Gryffindors walked into the Common room groaning with suppressed hunger and their anxiety not helping at all. Harry, Ron and Hermione separated from the rest of the group before entering the Common room and then treaded towards the girl's bathroom on the second floor which was haunted by a ghost by the name of Moaning Myrtle.  
  
"Hello, Harry long time no see." Myrtle smiled a shy smile before floating away towards the toilet which has been her haunting place for the last fifty four years. She had died when the first time the chamber of secrets was opened and so stayed to haunt the school with the rest of the residing ghost like Peeves the protagonist and Sir Nearly Headless Nick, Gryffindor's ghost, The Gray Lady, the Ravenclaw's ghost, Fatty Friar, the Hufflepuff Ghost and the Bloody Baron the Slytherin ghost.  
  
"Hey Myrtle. You wouldn't know what was making the sound on top of the school? We heard something when the sorting began and then the teachers wouldn't tell us what it was?" Harry tried to ignore the way Myrtle was looking at him, all like a school girl blush. Myrtle had taking a liking to Harry since they had first met and he had fought the Basilisk, in the chamber of secrets.  
  
"You know," Myrtle moved towards the right giving them her transparent back. "Well there is something but maybe I shouldn't tell you," Myrtle gave Harry a blushing look. "Yet."  
  
"Please Myrtle, we need to know. Is there anything we can do for you that might let you give us that information? Please?" Hermione tried to look so sad, Myrtle might have melted. Myrtle gave a very thoughtful expression before turning to her toilet and diving in, making the water splatter all over the place.  
  
"I take that maybe no?" Ron said before Hermione smacked him over the head. They excited the Girl's bathroom, all keeping a look out for whatever that was. Turning one corner Hermione pulled the guys back and put a finger towards her mouth. On the other side of the wall stood Professor Serverus Snape, the potions teacher, and Kagome who was leading a cloaked figure. They were arguing, every once in a while a grumble erupted from the cloaked person. Then Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, came into the scene.  
  
"Now, Now Ms. Higurashi, would you please tell your little friend to leave." Professor Flitwick motioned towards the person under the cloak. "We don't want to have problems. Professor Dumbledore, I know would like to meet your friend; But I on the other hand wouldn't like to meet your friend in any kind of battlefield."  
  
"So in other words Ms. Higurashi, your friend must leave. And I don't mean to say, to stay out in the forest, but to leave where he belongs." Snape sneered, just as a clawed hand reached out, from beneath the cloak, and grabbed his throat.  
  
Hermione gasped and relayed the events to Harry and Ron, who couldn't see anything or else their hiding deposition would have been found. "We have to help Professor Snape. Even though he's been mean towards us, but we have to help him. We don't want a new teacher, besides the DADA teacher. Come on." Getting out of their hiding spot, they ran towards the teachers, Kagome and the cloaked person who was choking the life out of Snape growling.  
  
"EXPELORAMUS!" Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the hooded person. The Person flew backwards and turned in mid-air to land on his feet. The cloaked had fallen and in front, of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Professor Flitwick, Kagome and a struggling Snape, stood a demon with silver hair, red clothing, and the most beautiful amber eyes.  
  
"Oh my god!" Hermione grabbed on to Ron. Professor Snape stood and took out his wand, ready for anything that the supposed demon could do. Professor Flitwick trembled as he took out his wand. Harry edged over towards Kagome who had no protection what so ever. The demon saw his move and in a blink of an eye was standing in front of Kagome threatening. Everyone readied their wands wanting to protect the new person in school, Kagome.  
  
Kagome on the other hand was exasperated. Looking at everyone including her demon forget that half-demon friend, Inu Yasha. She decided to show everyone he was controllable, with a sigh and a small gomen that only Inu Yasha could hear she said. "Osuwari." Or 'Sit' in Japanese. Instantly Inu Yasha was pulled towards the floor, from his neck, and made a giant slam sound as he left a crater on the floor. Everyone's eyes went wide open and turned towards her with open mouths. "Hey, he's harmless when he doesn't think I'm in danger. Using a spell on him makes him wary and puts him on his guard. But he's a giant puppy who hates to leave me alone, for whatever reason. So put away your wands or I'm not going to hold him back." Just as she was done talking Inu Yasha stood up and began to shout profanities in Japanese. Luckily only Kagome could understand or everyone else was gonna be very much surprised at the many cuss words he knew.  
  
Deciding that if Kagome could control the demon everyone began to put away their wand, but before Professor Flitwick put away his wand he put a language charm on Inu Yasha so they could understand him. "Linguistico."  
  
"What in seven hell did you fucken do you old-"Inu Yasha didn't even get to finish as Kagome said in a monotone way, "Osuwari" and Inu Yasha was once again acquainted with the stone floor.  
  
"Sorry about that, he has no manners what so ever. His name is Inu Yasha, and he's very temperamental, except you can always bribe him with Ramen or cooked noodles. He's very nice if you can ignore the language, but as I said before, he follows me around far too much." Kagome sighted as again Inu Yasha taught everyone present the very colorful language he knew. "Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari." Kagome continuously began to sit Inu Yasha until he began to beg to leave him alone. "Will you promise to leave?" "Keh, iie." "Osuwari, then will you behave?" "Feh, Sure but no more spells." "Okay. I'll help you latter with your back. Sorry but I needed you to promise."  
  
"Does he even honor his promises?" Professor Snape interrupted. His face was still pale at seeing a full fledged demon in front of his eyes.  
  
"Yes he does. Except, when concerning leaving me alone. That no matter how hard I sit him, he does not listen." Kagome turned towards Inu Yasha with the cloak he had on earlier. Giving it to Inu Yasha to put it on, she turned towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Shouldn't you guys be at your dorm or something like that?"  
  
"Ah, but Professor Higurashi, these little miscreants tend to always break the rules. That's five points from Gryffindor from each of you." Snape happily sneered, before a clawed hand came into his view cracking the knuckles in the process.  
  
Inu Yasha stood in front of Snape with a sneer of his own. "Well I didn't know assholes tended to punish pups for their foolishness, when your are more foolish than they are." Inu Yasha turned with annoyed expression. "Oi old man, take these pups towards their beds, its way past bedtime. And you should go to bed; I'll take care of this ignorant bastard."  
  
"Inu Yasha leave Serverus- Kun alone, he hasn't done anything. Really he was just trying to protect the student's here. Come on I'll introduce you to another teacher, who will probably let you stay at a tree. Come on." Kagome pulled Inu Yasha's clawed hand, as he in turn gave Snape a spine freezing glare. With a reluctant shrugged he covered his ears and walked behind Kagome meekly.  
  
"Come on you guys. You belong in your beds, as the demon so nicely pointed out. Now you three must promise to keep the demon a secret from your fellow students, we don't need a chaos attack. Well of to bed, remember to pick up your schedules in the morning, and get to class early. Good night." Professor Flitwick walked away from the stairways that led towards the four houses dormitories. It was gonna be a very interesting year, at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey, Did Snape mean that Kagome was the newest Professor?" Hermione asked as they reached the Gryffindor Portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password, please." The Fat Lady said with a snotty look on her face. She was the one that let those who knew their password in and kept the other houses students out or this house's Common Room.  
  
"Melendrama." Ron said as the portrait swung and they were let in. The common Room was still filled with students talking about the incident earlier. Neville and Ginny were talking to Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patitl. Dean and Seam were talking to some Seventh year students. Everyone was bustling with a different story as to what that noise was. Some were contemplating that it was some minion of the Dark Lord, or an escaped dragon. Some like Dennis and Cleve Crevice were talking about some muggle theory of 'Aliens'. When they walked in some students noticed them, others did not.  
  
"So did you guy find out what it was?" Ginny asked as she neared them. Neville followed at a slower pace. They retreated towards the stairs and a more secluded area to talk.  
  
"Yeah, but we sort of promised Professor Flitwick not to tell anyone. The New Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was somewhat the cause of the commotion as you guys probably had notice she was not there." Harry gave Neville and Ginny a 'stay-quite-about-it' look and turned towards the stairs leading towards the Sixth year's boys dormitory. "See you tomorrow but remember not to tell anyone about it."  
  
"Goodnight Harry, Ron, Neville. I'll see you in the morning." Hermione tuned and left towards the girl's dormitory to find the Fifth years girl's one. Ron turned and followed Harry up the stairs. Ginny and Neville shrugged and departed. The night was still livid and tomorrow was gonna be another day. 

####################################  
**Shinigami-Sama1:** Thank you people for reviewing and everything. Thank you Tori-Chan for the Editing. Remember people, Read and Review. Or no more Harry Potter and Inu Yasha fanfics; okay? This fanfic is parallel to another of my Harry Potter/ Inu Yasha fanfic but it's from a Kagome point of view. Thank you. Arigato Gosaimasu.

**Tenshin-001:** Yeah so happy you liked it. hope you enjoyed this chapter review again when you can. the more reviews the happier i'll be the more chapters. wait till you see the next one its action packed.

**anna():** really well if you would have read the author note you would see i made a different one for Inu-Yasha, the same plot line but from different perspectives. well any way if i did not insult you you might like to review if you can thanks.


	3. Meeting the Demon and the Quidditch Game...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter (owned by J.K. Rowling) or the characters from Inu- Yasha (owed by Rumiko Takahashi). Thank you very much for understanding and on with the show.  
  
**Wizards, Demons and Miko Oh Hell**  
  
**Written by:  
**  
Shinigami-Sama1  
  
**Edited by:** Yugismpuzzle  
  
**Chapter Three: Meeting The Demon and The Quidditch Game Chaos**  
  
The next day Ron and Harry got up and dressed as quickly as they could. Hermione was already waiting for them in the Gryffindor common room, Crookshanks was laying his fat butt by the fire. Today was one of the busiest day for they got their schedules and needed to be on time for every class.  
  
"Come on we need to hurry or we aren't gonna have time to eat." Hermione picked up her book bag and continued to rally them into trying to be as perfect as her, but as Ron put it ' We can never be a Star Student like her. It will break my heart.' They were about to cross the first floor hallway to go to the right corridor of it, when they saw Kagome and her hooded friend being berated for one thing or the other by none other than Mr. Argus Flinch the Caretaker.  
  
. Deciding quickly how to get rid of Mr. Flinch with out him discovering Inu Yasha under the cloak they said "Hey Mr. Flinch leave the new Professor alone oh and by the way Peeves is making a mess by the Ravenclaw dormitory with bubbles and a lot of sticky gruel."  
  
Mr. Flinch paled and ten saluted Kagome before running off to fetch a bucket and many other things to clean the mess the mischief driven Ghost decides to do. They knew it was somewhat true because they did see a bunch of bubbles and things like that in the Ravenclaw corridor and they did see Peeves flying about with a bucket dripping of Hippogriffs manure. When they saw he was gone they turned around to look at Kagome and Inu Yasha whom were turning around, Inu Yasha sniffing the air. Sniffing the air themselves to see what they smelled and then they knew what Inu Yasha was sniffing at: Breakfast.  
  
"Hey, um Professor Higurashi and Professor Inu Yasha, follow us the Mess Hall is this way." Ron said as their little group walked around a couple of corridors and made their way to the Gryffindor table where there were few early risers, like themselves.  
  
"So Professor Higurashi, can ya introduce us to your friend?" Ron said in between mouthfuls or egg and bacon he was currently shoving into his mouth. Harry and Hermione turned with a very secretive look and then leaned closer to keep the talking to a minimal.  
  
"Well Inu Yasha this is Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, they are student's here and get to be in my first class. You guys this is Inu Yasha keep the half-breed insults to yourself. Please he doesn't like them, he's a half- demon himself okay?" Kagome saw as they faces went from surprised to acceptance and admirable. Just then a plate of steaming Ramen came out of the table and Inu Yasha zoomed in on it before trying desperately to find some chopsticks to eat with.  
  
"Oi Kagome where are the chopsticks?" As Inu Yasha said this some appeared beside the steaming bowl and he began to eat like never before. The little group of students looked on with uncontained bewilderment. Inu Yasha didn't even notice them as he chow-ed down under the cloak. Once finished he put it down and the bowl was refilled by itself. Now knowing Inu Yasha, Kagome didn't say a word as she ate what breakfast she could, which consisted of two waffles, an egg, two pieces of toast and a glass of pumpkin juice (which Inu Yasha and her were now addicted to.). Some students passed them on their way to their tables and then Professor McGonagall stopped by to give them their schedules (and Kagome's role sheets for her classes this week.)  
  
Noticing the cloaked figure, A.K.A. Inu Yasha she said in a narrowed voice to Kagome. "Miss Higurashi, um I'm aware that Professor Dumbledore said to keep your friends to the shadows and-"But then Professor McGonagall froze as Inu Yasha began to growl under the cloak turning his hooded face towards the Mess Hall's double doors. Sniffing a bit, startling a group of first years (yeah bomb on the Freshmen, hmm fresh meat.), he made his way to where he could smell and awful rotting scent.  
  
"What is it Inu Yasha?" Kagome said under her breath knowing fully well that he might be able to hear because of his demon heritage. They neared the doors and a shadow flew from the shadows and fled towards the great hall and out the front gate doors followed closely by an enrage Inu Yasha. Kagome got up and followed the escaping figure.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to each other with a puzzled look on their faces. They never seen anything like this before and then they had classes so they couldn't follow the two newest people in school. With a shrugged they finished their breakfast and turned to trying to figure out how to escape a lesson with droning Professor Binns, Teacher of History of Magic, the ghost whom died and still got up to teach a class that puts everyone except Hermione to sleep. Checking their schedules they saw they had Kagome after Professor Binns and then Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.  
  
"I hope we don't have to take care of some dangerous deranged animal like the past few years." Ron commented he never did like the Blast Ended Skewers whom kept growing and firing the whole place up.  
  
Deciding that the Mess Hall was getting too crowded they got up to walk out just as Colin Creevey came into the Hall screaming at the top of his lungs about some battle being fought in the Forbidden Forest. Now that caught everyone's attention and they all ran out to the balcony of the halls which were beginning to fill with students. As Ron, Hermione and Harry neared the group they saw bright Blue and Pink light shining and flashing over the forest and then Some dark red and violet light following suit with a couple of trees going down under the pressure of a white light. Most of the students stood wide mouthed having forgotten all about breakfast and their schedules on the first day of lesson, just to watch a fight they couldn't really see in the forest.  
  
"Everyone to their classes." Professor McGonagall said as she tried to restore order in the school. "Remember if you are late it will be detention." Most of the students turned and walked away looking longingly at the scene that was being played in the forest; with all the lights.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't turn. They knew who were in the forest fighting for their side and whom were probably the opponents. With a plop out of the air, Peeves the Protagonist, made the trio come out of their little world were they were helping Kagome and Inu Yasha fight the little group of Death Eaters in the forest.  
  
"Why if it isn't little Potty, and his sidekicks Weasel and Gram cracker. Looking at the fight going on in the forest are ye? Well I have news for you. That demon is dangerous and I would be delighted to see him tear you miscreants apart. That new Professor needs a lesson in keeping dangerous creatures around like a pet." With a whoosh of more chalk and gruel Peeves left the first floor corridor spilling more of his concoction on to unsuspecting students.  
  
Harry turned to Professor McGonagall whom was still standing watching the battle at hand. "Professor McGonagall, will Kagome and Inu Yasha be alright fighting in the forest?" Professor McGonagall turned to him with a blank expression before turning back to the battle, then to shoo away some first years whom were standing and eating while watching the fight.  
  
"I'm afraid Mr. Potter that that will have to be seen. I have heard tales of these two whom fight for good, yet never seen them like this. They were said to fight demons and humans alike that cause havoc where ever they travel. You will have to ask them that when your lesson with them is presented." Professor McGonagall walked away shooing the rest of the students; and everyone whom seem to wan to dawdle behind.  
  
During the first lesson of the day which was Professor Binns everyone kept passing notes; while the Professor in turn droned on about some ancient magic back in the 150000BC where everyone was a wizards with the knowledge of the skies before some idiot blew up some and turned others to normal muggles without knowledge of the stars.  
  
Most of the notes asked whom the two people where. Harry, Ron, and Hermione knowing the most were kept busy with trying to write a response and make sure everyone read it and the question. Once everyone knew the girl was Kagome Higurashi the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and had brought an unwanted friend by the name of Inu Yasha the half- Dog Demon mostly everyone was ready and waiting with excitement to go to the next lesson the first of the school year with the new DADA. The three hours of History of Magic drone on and most students were already falling asleep as Professor Binns continued on and on about some significant thing or another. Hermione was still the only one awake when the bell rang signifying the first section of lunch. Some people were taking three to five hours during the morning lesson so there were three lunch times. First was at 11:30 a.m. to !2:30 p.m, Second 12:30 p.m. to 1:30 p.m. and last, 1:30 p.m. to 2:30 p.m. Some students were groaning at having to wait another hour to see and question the newest staff members of the school. But seeing the battle still raging with more white slashes and blue/ pink light they decided to wait and see if their Professor would like some help with getting the injured to the Nurse's office. Lunch ended and the lights have finally died down in the forest so everyone ran up the stairs and to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom which stood open and empty except for some desk which the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws sat down in a hurry to try and seem ready to study. It was gonna be three hours till he next lesson but they were in no hurry to get out of what will hopefully be the best class of the year.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to the waiting students, in walked Kagome followed by a limping and dirty dog demon whom by no qualm covered his demon heritage this time around. Everyone watched the silent approach before the Professor, Kagome, told the dog demon to be seated while she tended his wounds.  
  
"Hell fucken no! I'm not hurt! It was just a scratch with that wannabe sword and all. You are the one who should be resting. You wasted your powers on those idiots and new need to recuperate." Inu Yasha grumbled but sat down on the desk while hauling Kagome to the Empty seat. Most of the students watched as the teacher sat down and looked at them then sighted with a tired expression.  
  
"Okay everybody, Books and Wands out. Turn to page seven then read the part about Fengarues and practice the hex to kill them on those stupid frog sitting in the cupboard." Kagome slumped on the desk followed by Inu Yasha lying down on his back on top. The class turned at the tired teacher but did as they were told till Luna Lovegood walked up to the front desk and told the two dead tired fighters in a sweet and loud voice.  
  
"You know Madam Promprey has a Pepper- Up Potion which will make you feel better. If you want I'll got get her, and tell her if she could give you some." Luna turned to the gold eye that was peering at her from under silver hair. Turning to a sighing Kagome whom replied "sure will you please Ms. Lovegood." Luna turned and exited the classroom with an air of importance.  
  
Harry walked up to the two on the table and asked cautiously. "Um so what happened after Breakfast with Inu Yasha and you Professor Higurashi? If you don't mind my asking." The class drew quiet and even Neville managed to keep silent for a time. Everyone resumed their seats to wait and hear the explanations of the two fighters they heard so much about, from Ron, Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Well that was. . uh. . "Kagome turned to Inu Yasha whom hadn't moved a bit before she continued in calm voice. "Well Inu Yasha had smelled something this morning. It was a creature that you guys might lose your lunch if I give full description of it. Well anyway, me and Inu Yasha ran to the forest we're the creature had vanish when Inu Yasha had smelled it this morning. There where some people dresses in robes a girl with blood red hair and nails and a Blond blue eyed man whom looked like Draco Malfoy or a relative or something like that." Harry and the class gasped at the comment and began to take notes to try and piece things together and for later reference. "Well anyway we fought Inu Yasha using his sword's technique the Kaze no Kizu, wound of the wind, and I had my bow and arrows. They were losing the battle but then a lot more people came out of the forest. Inu Yasha said they were humans but had some smell of dark magic on them. Well we kept fighting and trying hard to keep doing everything we could to keep alive. With a good burst of energy of mine I managed to drive them away for now. But one of the latest group had a sword and began to sword fight with Inu Yasha emphasis on the wounds and everything. Well here we are, him wounded. I know he'll heal and all that's why he doesn't want me to tend his wounds, but still he's grumpy when he wants to be but he wouldn't hurt people who don't bother or disturb him at all. But he's an adorable puppy." Kagome smiled and wiggled her index finger in front of Inu Yasha's face, just as he took it to his mouth and held it there. "Hey you mutt let it go!"  
  
"Na. .hu." He said keeping Kagome's finger grasped I between his teeth, but on a gentle and firm grip so she wouldn't escape.  
  
"Inu Yasha let me go. Or I'll say it." Kagome growled a growl to make Inu Yasha proud of.  
  
"Ir 'ip it of' if ya 'ay it." He said around her finger. Kagome paled and nodded as many of the students began to laugh at Kagome's predicament. Luna Lovegood entered the classroom followed by Madam Promprey, whom nearly dropped the flask when she saw Inu Yasha on the table with Kagome's finger in his mouth.  
  
Nobody saw how one minute Inu Yasha was at the table teasing Kagome and the next by Madam Promprey catching the flask before it shattered on the floor.  
  
"Keh. Baba you should know better than to drop something like this." Inu Yasha handed the flask back to a startled Madam Promprey. The class was stunned, Inu Yasha had moved faster then evens the snitch at a Quidditch game.  
  
"Now, Now young man sit down and let me tend those bloodied wounds. They might get infected. Professor Higurashi you let your friend run around like this? I would think better from a miko trained in the art of healing and defense such as your self. Look at the poor young man. Are you hungry dear? Do you want something to eat?" Madam Promprey began a steady inspection of Inu Yasha while he stood there too stunned to retort back or try and get away as Madam Promprey began to strip him of his Haori and Kosode. The whole class was horrified at what they saw when his top came off. Madam Promprey gasped with a n angry and horrified look on her face and Kagome yelled at Inu Yasha with a pissed of voice.  
  
"I told you so!"  
  
That thought rose through everybody whom asked any of the first students to leave, the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, what had happened in the class as the rest of the school awaited their turn with anxiety. Most of the rumors now flying around the school was that there were Death Eaters in the forest and nobody wanted Kagome or Inu Yasha to leave. They had new heroes now and most of the students began bribing Inu Yasha into company with a giant bowl of Ramen. Halloween drew near and the decoration was being put up by none other than Inu Yasha himself, grumbling all the way. Some students stopped to help, when the teachers weren't looking. And Peeves after having a run in with a very pissed of miko about some joke he played on the dog demon, whom couldn't catch him; helped out as much as he could learning ways to piss of the miko without having her blast him to the underworld. Halloween was a very awaited occasion, and not just because the food and candy, but because some the students persuaded Kagome and Inu Yasha to re-enact one of their adventures during when they went to the past.  
  
Harry didn't even have time to talk to the miko for the Gryffindor Quidditch team had to find themselves two new beaters (Fred and George had left last year.) and three new chasers (Angelina, Kate and Alicia had graduated from their seventh year.) The practices had gone well when they gotten two Gryffindor fifth years by the names of Amelia and Andrea Helbring to be beaters. Francis Dunnoway, Albert Gorbina, and Kimberly Funtogo were assigned as the three chasers. Harry was renewed as the Seeker again and Ginny (who was the seeker during the fifth year book) was downgraded as the planning coach whom made some interesting plays. Ron was still Keeper. The Gryffindor Team practiced every chance they could and there was commotion that this year there was gonna be a great play.  
  
The first Quidditch game of the year was to be played on October 31, and there was a bunch of commotion in Kagome's class. Everyone was asking Inu Yasha to join the fun afterwards if the Gryffindor team won and the Ravenclaws were complaining that he was going to visit them after the game when they won. (it was a Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw game). Everyone was confusing the two when Inu Yasha said something rude and Kagome got all up in his face. Then there was quiet while everyone flipped their heads back and forth from Kagome to Inu Yasha and back. They were getting used to this type of arguments and they have gotten to view them as an interesting thing to view.  
  
"Inu Yasha apologize to Miranda, you do not say things like that!"  
  
"Keh that bitch deserves it."  
  
"Inu Yasha apologize now or else I'll say it."  
  
"Iie, That bitch needs to learn not to insult a demon."  
  
"Look I'm sure she didn't mean it. Now Apologize!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!"  
  
"OSUWARI!!!!!!"  
  
Splat   
  
"Stupid Bitch!"  
  
Ignorant Mutt!"  
  
"Stuck up Wench!"  
  
"Egoistic Male!"  
  
"You could never be like Kikyo! She's far more nice and pretty."  
  
There was a gasp from the class. They have heard the story of Kikyo Inu Yasha's dead lover brought back to like trying to take Inu Yasha to hell for killing her, which he really didn't it was some other dude named Naraku. They may have been used to these insults but it still surprised them how mean Inu Yasha could really be. Of course if it wasn't for Melody Miranda there wouldn't be an argument and they wouldn't be here waiting while they rest of the school ran out to the Quidditch stadium out back of the school.  
  
"Well if you like her so much, then go back to the feudal era and go to hell with her. Oh I forgot you need the jewel shards don't you to become a demon and then kill yourself. Well you can just go to hell. Class Dismissed." Kagome ran off towards the classroom door and down the right side of the hallway. Some of the student stood stunned then decided they better leave lovers-feud alone or they might end up with their en-piled upon a stake.  
  
The students crammed out of the class and ran to the Quidditch field to see the game up better on the benches positioned high above. Harry had lagged behind in class and said to a very depressed Inu Yasha "Hey don't worry she'll get over it soon. Come on the game is about to start and I want you to see how I fly."  
  
With a hesitant glance at the darkened corridor Inu Yasha followed a very happy class of Gryffindor. The stadium was crowded with people but when they saw Inu Yasha covering his ears because of the noise, they spread the word. 'Quiet Inu Yasha has sensitive ears and we don't want to seem rude.' The word spread like wild fire and in no time the stadium was in whispers much to the surprise of some very observant teachers and the pleasure of Inu Yasha's now dancing ears. Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna stood on the Gryffindor side all wanting to share a thing or two about the game with the bewildered dog demon. The Game began, the announcer was Colin Creevey (Lee Jordan had graduated the year before with Alicia, Kate, Angelina and the School Pranksters Legends Fred and George.). With a whistle from Madam Hooch the two teams skyrocketed from the ground on their brooms.  
  
"Albert passes to Kimberly, Kim to Francis back to Kim, ohhh. . .Bugger beats Kim out of her broom. Now Rodger passes to Anthony back to Rodger to. .interception Francis gets the ball . . . passes to Kim and she shoots . . . she scores ten points to Gryffindor." The commotion of the crowd was kept to a minimal because they knew Inu Yasha was in the house. Well Harry was having a hard time concentrating. Cho Chang was just floating behind him both trying to find the Snitch so they could win the game for their house. The thought that he never told Cho how he really felt and all last year still haunted his mind. That was when he saw the snitch right by Inu Yasha' ear and ran to get it. Cho followed behind.  
  
"Oh and it seems the seekers have spotted the snitch. . .Cho passes Harry. . . oh she nearly hits the Hufflepuff tower. Oh and it seems Inu Yasha has caught something . . . Wait! It's the Snitch!" Everyone held their breath as Inu Yasha held the snitch by the tip of his thumb and index finger. Everyone stared wide eyed at the demon who held the little golden colored ball with wings. Just then a blast of Blue/ Pink light erupted from the school and shook the whole stadium and made everyone shiver a cold sweat. Inu Yasha let go of the Snitch and jumped 100 feet from the top of the stadium down, and ran with is demon speed to where the school stood, and Kagome inside of it.  
  
Everyone turned to the Teachers for advice on the matter, but the Professors were silent as the grave. None had seen the little shadow of a dog creep under the Gryffindor part of the stadium. A second shake and everyone erupted at one taking out their wand and turning to run out of the benches and hopefully to safer ground, just as a burst of fire was launched from a red open mouth of a Horntailed Dragon as it fell from the sky with three other ones of different breed and nature but all very deadly. The students ran to the School the only safe heaven if Inu Yasha and Kagome could get rid of what sat inside. All Hell had broken lose and it was gonna be one hell of a Halloween for all of them. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran to help Inu Yasha the best they could try to make most of the dragons back off. But to their great surprised Inu Yasha took out his sword and began to slice at the dragons like if they were a piece of roasted beef. While helping by keeping the students out of the way Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up as Inu Yasha screamed at the top of his lungs the only name they knew always got to him.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!"  
  
The name rang through the halls and every student began to search in groups to try and find the missing miko. Nobody found the girl and all knew what had occurred, the dragons where the distraction to take away the only defense they had against the dark forces. Yet they knew that they had a second defense, Inu Yasha even though he rarely seemed to care. The miko was on everyone's mind as they huddled together in the mess hall just as Inu Yasha took off to search for any clues of the miko.

############################################################  
**Shinigami-Sama1:** Hey people hop you liked this. Also thanks to all those whom reviewed at least one of the two Harry Potter and Inu Yasha crossover fics I have. Hey I'm having fun trying hard to cover every single little detail I might have overlooked and putting in information that might benefit things. For all those people who are asking 'what is she/he talking about in this part or that?' you'll have to read the other fanfic Wizards and Demons for Dummies in the Inu Yasha section or under my name to find out. It's far more detailed if ya get my meaning. Okay people don't forget to review. I need those to know if you people like to so far. Okay. Special thanks to my best friend and Editor Tori- Chan also known as Yugismpuzzle .


	4. View of the Past, Dragons at Flight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter (owned by J.K. Rowling) or the characters from Inu- Yasha (owed by Rumiko Takahashi). Thank you very much for understanding and on with the show.  
  
**Wizards, Demons and Miko Oh Hell  
**  
**Written by**:  
  
Shinigami-Sama1  
  
**Chapter Four: View of the Past, Dragons at flight  
**  
The name rang through the halls and every student began to search in groups to try and find the missing miko. Nobody found the girl and all knew what had occurred, the dragons where the distraction to take away the only defense they had against the dark forces. Yet they knew that they had a second defense, Inu Yasha even though he rarely seemed to care. The miko was on everyone's mind as they huddled together in the mess hall just as Inu Yasha took off to search for any clues of the miko.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione huddled to a corner. The rest of the students were sitting down ready for anything that might attack.  
  
"Do you think Voldermont might do something bad to Kagome? I mean she is a miko and the only one for miles on end. "Hermione turned to where the Teachers were having a conversation before turning to the doors went they opened to reveal a very saddened Dog Demon.  
  
"Keh. Listen up pups, Kagome left this place protected. Her aurora now ranges from the station to cover the whole school and village. Don't worry she'll get back to us, but I promised to stay and keep you safe, although that bitch should learn not to tie me down but she needs to know this." Everyone turned to each other and back to him as they knew he had more to say. Turning with a scowl on his face Inu Yasha said gruffly. "Kay you are to stay within the aurora, if you cannot see the aurora, then you are in deep shit. I'll mark the perimeter and where the edge of her protection ends. I'll be patrolling the area day and night. If you have no reason to be outside during anytime beside when the classes are in progress then your little behinds are mine. You cannot lie to a dog demon; I smell all emotions and know when you are lying. I know no magic, so I will ask the help from a student to teach each lesson. Any questions?"  
  
Too many hands were raised as mostly everyone had a question to be answered by our loveable dog demon. Half of the Slytherins looked to their headmaster, Professor Snape for some form of confirmation on the matter. Then he stepped forward with an air of supremacy to rival Inu Yasha's stubborn quality. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor house looked on with anger; they had taken a liking to the demon ever since he was introduced.  
  
"I think the Headmaster would agree with me that you Inu Yasha are not suited for the job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and so the post would naturally go to me." Snape sneered little did he know Inu Yasha had been waiting for the chance to beat this little git to a pulp for insulting him when he had first arrived at Hogwarts. Snape's eyes went wide open as he came face to face with a pair of red eyes with a blue pupil, Inu Yasha had been pushed to the edge and was ready for action, or in this case a massacre. Most of the students around has gasped at the transformation that has occurred in Inu Yasha's well being.  
  
"What were you saying you piece of snake youkai shit? You need an ass whopping? I'll be grad to commence the beating for you. You know I have no idea why I want to kill you but-"The Demon Inu Yasha didn't even get to finish as a voice from above or should I say Kagome's aurora went into effect. A booming voice shouted 'Osuwari' and Inu Yasha plummeted to the ground. They a bright blue/pink light surrounded itself around Inu Yasha's sword that sat by the doors and brought it to Inu Yasha's outstretched hand, turning him back into a hanyou with no memory of what just occurred. The students sat dumbstruck at all that occurred.  
  
"Was it me or was that Kagome's miko powers?" Ron turned to Hermione whom had spent much of her free time helping the DADA get use to teaching at Hogwarts.  
  
"I think it was. But it's impossible; there is no one powerful enough to do that without being present. Unless she's hiding all her power and was ready for this." Hermione's eyes went wide with realization to the conclusion she came upon. She had many things to ask Kagome when she saw her again, if she saw her again.  
  
The voice, just as sweet as Kagome explained the occurrence. "He turns into a demon when his sword is not by him and he is beyond angered. So if you see him with out his sword bring it to him. The sword was built to keep his demon blood from overriding his human blood and so that he wouldn't lose his mind. And Inu Yasha even if I'm not there doesn't mean that you can get away with a couple of catastrophes, Kay? Later I have a date with an ass whopping of a demented wizard and his crew." The voice faded and everyone turned to look at a surprised Inu Yasha sitting on top of an unconscious Snape.  
  
"Keh. What happened? Don't tell me I. . . "Inu Yasha trailed off as many of the students nodded in agreement with Inu Yasha's thoughts. They saw Inu Yasha stand and walk over to where the Professors were standing and conversating amongst themselves.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione followed keeping to the shadows and arriving behind Inu Yasha to hear him say "Oi I need you to teach these pups to turn their magic into scrolls. That way they might be defenseless to the eye without their wands but with scrolls in their pockets they might stand a chance." Inu Yasha turned to look at the students who were having conversations on the tables. "And you don't piss me off. These pups's I'll train so that they might fight with a weapon, do you have an armory?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked on with a serine face, his eyes dancing behind his half-moon glasses. "I think we might I don't know. You'll have to as Mr. Flinch when you see him. If we do, the weapons might be a little rusty and they might need to be sharpened." Dumbledore signaled Mr. Flinch from his post by the double doors. When Mr. Flinch showed up Dumbledore asked with a small smile on his old worn face. "By any chance Mr. Flinch do we have an armory?"  
  
"Why of course we do Professor Dumbledore. We've had one for years, although the weapons are heavy and rusting, and might need to be re- sharpened. Why do you ask? Plan to let me torture those little brats for dumping dung in the third hallway or for trying to fry Mrs. Norris?" Mr. Flinch nearly panicked when he saw a clawed hand flexing in his view. Turning with a slight shiver of fright he saw Inu Yasha grin with a feral glint in his golden eye. The students near them, mostly Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna, were looking at the two and then tried to act like they haven't have been overhearing the conversation.  
  
"Look Mr. Flinch I have no need to let you touch the pups, for Kagome's annoying reasons. I need you to help the pups train so they might fight incase of an emergency." Turning to look at the small group of Gryffindors and Ravenclaw near them he said, "Harry may have fought your enemy, but the others might not be lucky. I got in a fight with a wizard that used a sword; wouldn't your pups do the same? Wouldn't you like them to say Mr. Flinch help them learn something useful and you will no longer be an outsider in the school but a friend? Keh you need practice with your magic. You might not have any as I've heard, but you can do something better by teaching them combat. Think about it. We have a ha-ro-iii-n to continue. Food and story about my travels with the wench, for the pups."  
  
The Mess Hall erupted with cheers from all tables including Slytherin. The tables began to fill with all the students and the teachers took their places on the staff table. Inu Yasha hanged out with the Gryffindors, there was an empty seat at the staff table where Kagome used to sit. Food appeared all over the tables. Ramen, pasta, pumpkin pie, apple tarts, bowls of candy and chocolate frogs, pumpkin juice and apple cider graced the lips and many hams, turkey, and pot roast filled their bellies. Corn, crackers, jam and marmalade were chewed on.  
  
Sir Nick passed the Gryffindor table and smiled at the students as they stuffed their faces with all that was available including sausages and many different types of candy. "I see you three are enjoying yourselves." Sir Nick passed Ron, Hermione and Harry as he want to where the Creevey brothers were trying one of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes changeable food drops, which changed their sausages into hot dogs. Inu Yasha reclined with Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patitl, and Amelia and Andrea Helbring, mostly they were talking about Inu Yasha's adorable ears while he ate his ramen with a fury while watching for wandering hands aimed at his demon heritage (A/n: and no I don't mean his groin, I'm talking about his ears, Get your mind out of the gutter people. Kami save us from these perverts.) . When everyone had had their fill the tables moved, so that they were aligning the wall and left the center of the mess hall for entertainment.  
  
Inu Yasha with the help of Kagome's aurora was able to tell the tale of the first day she/him met her. Their lines coming from memory reawaken. Harry and Ron yawned with many other students in the hall while the majority of the girls watched with interest. Inu Yasha dismissed them and the houses climbed up the stairs to their dormitory.  
  
Harry yawned for the third time since reaching his bed and got into his pajamas as Ron did the same and they laid there waiting for sleep. "Hey Ron do you think Professor Kagome is gonna be okay? I mean I know she's powerful but I don't know against Voldermont."  
  
"Yeah. . . .aw. . . I think she'll be okay . . . Go to Sleep Harry." Ron yawned again and fell instantly to sleep, but Harry had forsaken sleep and got up. Grabbing his father's invisibility cloak he walked out the portrait as the Fat Lady looked on half in La-La Land to notice someone excited.  
  
Harry made his way under the cloak to where Professor's Higurashi room was at, in her office in the DADA classroom. Turning slightly to the left as he checked the Marauder's map for information where the teacher's were located, "I promise I'm up to no good." Lines appeared everywhere signifying the corridors and it looked like Mr. Flinch was checking the dungeons for the armory Inu Yasha had requested. Snape was wandering the second corridor and everyone else was a sleep. Peeves it seemed was his only obstacle in the first corridor, with a small smile he crawled under the cloak to where peeves was high wiring some WWW to a statue which was complaining and to the door of the Ancient Runes classroom.  
  
"Peeves out my way, do you wish to anger your Lord?" Harry did his best voice as that of the Bloody Baron invisible even to the ghostly eyes.  
  
"My Baron, I was just wiring some fun, nothing at all. Of course I forgot you prefer to do what ever you do invisible at this time of darkness, excuse me I'm gone." With that said Peeves ran for all he was worth to the dungeons where he could do damage to Mr. Flinch.  
  
Harry continued walking to where the third corridor stood luminous in the dark. He felt his skin shiver as he began to walk to where the door to the classroom looked eerily like a standing candle. Turning and walking in he trotted to where the office door was located above the stairs. Walking in he spotted a door he once saw when the Fake Professor Moody had taught, he was about to open in his hand getting nearer to the Victorian doorknob, it opened and he was pulled in as it shut behind him.  
  
Inu Yasha stood in front of him grabbing him even underneath the cloak. He saw as Inu Yasha sniffed again and again before nodding in affirmation and saying in that gruffly voice of his. "Oi Harry take what ever you are wearing off. And why in seven hells are you sneaking into this room for in the middle of the night?"  
  
Harry slipped the cloak off as Inu Yasha put him on his feet again. Looking Inu Yasha in the eyes he said "I just wanted to know if Kagome could really get away from Voldermont. I don't know if she will, she is a miko though that counts for some thing right?" Harry turned to survey the room. With the light entering from the window he saw a giant tree stainding near the window branches extended in invitation to some lover and then the canopy bed where he guessed Kagome must sleep. The floor he finally noticed was covered in dirt and there were shoe and foot prints from all the times Kagome had walked in and so had Inu Yasha to sleep.  
  
"Keh don't worry me and Kagome had always fought powerful enemies, and never had she been badly harmed. Hell she herself would had liked to have gone back and kill the demon. But you know she always worries me." Inu Yasha sat cross-legged on the bed spilling some dirt on it. "I guess being an Dog I have the instinct to protect her and all those whom I seem to get attached to. I just don't know what I'll do if I ever lost Kagome, she's been the sun when there was moon and the light when all was dark. She accepted me as a half-breed when all turned or shunned me."  
  
"Maybe you need to tell her how you fell, when she gets back. You know I have a friend who likes a girl and he's afraid of telling her. And she not knowing his feelings goes out with other guys and he gets all offensive and jealous of her." Harry said as he took a seat nest to the dog demon. Looking down at his pajama pants he said more to himself then to Inu Yasha. "Maybe they just need to hear them to understand how you feel, you know hear those three little words that makes their world bright. I guess it's a female thing to want to hear those words said to them by a beloved."  
  
They sat in silence each contemplating their love life so far, neither liking how it was turning out. As the clock next to the canopy headboard turned one Inu Yasha remembered Harry needed to get back to bed and it seemed Harry realized the same thing. "I better go, we have classes tomorrow. Thank's Inu Yasha, I was just worried for Kagome she's like a big sister or a friend to me now." Inu Yasha nodded in agreement but his thoughts something else. "Good night." Harry threw on the cloak and wandered back into the corridors and up the winding stairs to the Gryffindor portrait saying the password "melodrama" and walking to his bed falling instantly asleep.  
  
A week went by, and Harry had asked Inu Yasha for his opinion about teaching himself and went in to the whole story about the last year when he had made a club during the night for those who wished to learn how to fight the dark lord. With a nod Inu Yasha mad sure all the teachers were distracted from the second corridor where the room appeared then he would walk in and make sure the 'pup's' didn't extend their hours past twelve. It went one for a week with club every other day, when there was no Quidditch practice from any of the three houses (they never told the Slytherins about is since Malfoy and his group turned them in to Unbridge last year.) When Tuesday rolled around all the students were chitchatting and trying to give news to each other about the newest development in the DA club. Inu Yasha sat listening to the class of Hufflepuffs and Slytherins complain about all the work and how Snape was a better teacher(the Slytherins commented as the Hufflepuffs said Snape couldn't win a race with a snail in Defense). Turning to the next class as the second years came in sited themselves and worked all they could in the book practicing their spells on the frogs which were still in a box being used as test subjects. Day turned to night and again Inu Yasha wondered the hallways checking for anything out of the ordinary.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione where now allowed to prowled the corridors with Inu Yasha after a bowl of Ramen and a promise of more if they could. Under the cloak for protection they rounded a corner as they saw Inu Yasha look up the sky and growl, before running at top speed and taking out his sword. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed after trying to catch up as they rounded a corner. There stood Malfoy and Snape talking Draco saying something about seeing Dragons and inu Yasha with them. They held themselves close to the wall as Snape, Malfoy and it seemed Professor McGonagall had joined them in the pursuit of Inu Yasha.  
  
Running after the trio they encountered Hagrid moving about with Fang, his hound dog, at his heels.  
  
"Hagrid it's us." Ron said as they walked beside him still covered by the cloak. Harry pointed to the left where there stood three dragons and Inu Yasha was talking to none other than Kagome who looked worse for wear. "Look Kagome has dragons with her."  
  
Hagrid didn't need encouragement as he trotted over with the other teachers to look at the dragons and talk to Kagome. They made their way quietly and began to stand next McGonagall as they heard the conversation in the small group of staff.  
  
"Told you there were Dragons Professor." Draco exclaimed as they neared the group. One of the dragons spotted them and saw the wands then turned ready to use it's deadly tail horns if needed.  
  
"Stop." Kagome sent some of her energy to the dragon calming it. "There is no need to fight. The dragons are just protecting their young which have had the fortune of being born here and not in the clutches of Voldermont." Tuning to look where Inu Yasha was still gazing at the baby Dragon that was coming towards him, she said. "You see they are harmless, I just need to ask Weasley to send a letter to his brother Charles in Romania to see if he can accept some dragons that need a home."  
  
"if you would open your eyes Professor Higurashi, you would see these monsters would kill our students if they stay." Professor Snape commented as McGonagall and Malfoy somewhat nodded.  
  
Hagrid on the other hand was excited as a can be and asked quietly. "It sure would be nice if. . Um I could see a hatching of some baby dragons. Can I Professor Higurashi?" Kagome turned to the dragons relaying the message with her powers and images of the story she heard of Hagrid hatching his own baby dragon and crying when it had to go, with a nod from the female she nodded saying he could. "Thank you Professor." With that Hagrid ran to catch up were Inu Yasha stood with a baby dragon rubbing on his panted leg.  
  
"You see they are harmless. Voldermont had them caged and used them because they threatened to kill their younglings. Wouldn't you do the same if one of your young was in danger and the only way to keep them safe was to follow orders?" Kagome turned to a sympathizing McGonagall and them to a terrified Draco and last to stoned- Face Snape, with a nod of his head he turned and left with Draco at his heels. "Thank you."  
  
"Now if we need to send word to Charles Weasley then we need to wake up his brother Ron Weasley." McGonagall said as she looked to where the Baby Dragon was trying to knaw on Inu Yasha's scabbard.  
  
"no need to Professor McGonagall." Ron said as the little Gryffindor Group took of the invisibility cloak that belonged to Harry. Ron and Hermione tuned to look at the Dragons as Harry turned to Kagome with a smile on his face.  
  
"Welcome back Professor Higurashi, long time no see." He said as Kagome began t laugh then made a parchment and paper appear in her hand and handed it to Ron. Ron took the paper and began to scribble something or another while turning to look at the dragons every other minute.  
  
That's when Harry saw the great Black Dog. He narrowed his eyes as he recognized the shaggy form from anywhere. Kagome blocked his view and whispered in his ear, "He's stuck, so I'll keep him hidden don't worry. I'll find a way to turn him back human. He saved my life and I owe him that much." With a nod of his head he turned to walk to Inu Yasha whom was holding the baby Dragon the tail and was getting a good berating by it in its baby language.  
  
He neared the little group as he heard Inu Yasha say." You remind me of an annoying Kitsune pup that I left behind in the past. Yet he was far less dangerous with his teeth than you."  
  
"That is because dragons are born with silver teeth and claws signifying them immortals. Their teeth can cut through anything and they don't stop to think of what they are eating if its delicious to them-"Hermione went on to explain the nature of dragons as Inu Yasha listened half heartedly while playing with the baby dragon, putting his claw near it and pulling it away when it wanted to bit him. The Dragons watched with slight interest as the fourth of the four eggs finally hatched. Hagrid was holding the second one born and coddling him. Harry and Hermione didn't even want to touch them reminding themselves, no matter how cute they are they are still dangerous.  
  
"Lets just leave them here I'll keep them guarded by my miko powers. Come on you guys are past your bedtime." Kagome said shooing the Gryffindors to their dormitories. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up the stairs happy to have their professor back and being able to witness the birth of dragons and their parents standing near by. They knew in the morning when everyone will see Kagome there might be some explaining to do including why they had to delay their new subject combat training because of some dragons waiting to be taken to a new home.

################################################################  
**Shinigami-Sama1:** I need reviews. No reviews no update.

**Thank you:**

**angel2yukai:** Thank you very much for the review, and here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.

**El loco uno:** Look I dont want to be rude I know I miss spelled some things but hey that is my way of writing it. Next chapter you will get the name spelled right. Patience my boy, patience. Well hope you liked this chapter, my other crossover is far ahead then this one, so enjoy it while you can.

**Hello fellow readers,**

**I need more reviews to update these crossovers soon, for your reading enjoyment. But as it is, there are not may people willing to review and even less to read this type of fic because it's in the Harry Potter Section with the crossover of Inu Yasha. Look the reason for this fic being in this category is because it's from Harry's point of view, if you want Inu Yasha's point of view try my other fanfic entitled 'Wizards and Demons for Dummies'. I would like to thank all those people who actually review and read my story, your input is really appreciated.**

**Sincerely,**

**Shinigami-Sama1**

**I do accept any type of input be it flames or comments.**

**Thank you.**


	5. Second Floor Encounters, It's a Trap!

**Disclaimer: I **do not own Harry Potter (owned by J.K. Rowling) or the characters from Inu- Yasha (owed by Rumiko Takahashi). Thank you very much for understanding and on with the show.

**Wizards, Demons and Miko Oh Hell**

**Written by:**

Shinigami-Sama1

**Edited by:** Yugismpuzzle

**Chapter Five: Second Floor Encounters, It's a Trap!**

"Lets just leave them here I'll keep them guarded by my miko powers. Come on you guys are past your bedtime." Kagome said shooing the Gryffindors to their dormitories. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up the stairs happy to have their professor back and being able to witness the birth of dragons and their parents standing near by. They knew in the morning when everyone will see Kagome there might be some explaining to do including why they had to delay their new subject combat training because of some dragons waiting to be taken to a new home.

Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived in the Gryffindor Corridor and said the password to enter their common room. They entered and ran up the stairs as quiet as they could. When they got to the Sixth year's floor they stopped to talk a bit.

"Well it seamed Professor Higurashi is all well. But bliemy she brought some dragons with her. How did she do that? My brother Charley has trouble trying to keep the dragons in line, yet she got all of them to come without any trouble." Ron said turning to look at Hermione with his blue eyes, to see if she thought of any theory for how Kagome had gotten the dragons into taking her to the school.

"Well I think it has something to do with her being a miko, you know what they say about Miko's." Hermione turned to look at both Ron's and Harry's puzzled faces. "You guys should really read Hogwarts: a History about magic. Well it specifically says that a miko has the ability to communicate with nature, and so they could also communicate with immortal creatures such as: Unicorns, Hippogriffs, Phoenixes, Dragons, Merfolks, Demi-gods, etcetera. So I guess that she could do it, and that she is that good to be able to get out of the place where Voldermont had taken her."

"You got a point." Ron said as he scratched his head. He was starting to feel very sleepy and had the need to get to bed and fall asleep.

Looking at Ron with a sigh Harry motioned them to their dorms. "See you in the morning Hermione, We got combat lessons tomorrow and Inu Yasha and Kagome are gonna train us hard. Good night."

The next day was mighty busy, with all the missed work the students had to listen closely to what Kagome had to say. Inu Yasha sat on one of the neighboring trees as he watched Kagome try and teach her students some real combat fighting. Everyone on the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw groups gathered around them with some sort of medieval weapon in their hands. They ranged from Bow, and Arrows to Japanese styled fans, from Swords of all types to Javelins.

"Okay you guys. You have to channel your powers through the weapon of your choice. If you noticed already my powers are blue and pink. Yours will be different depending on what characteristics you posses." Kagome turned to the tree Inu Yasha was sitting on and fired. The arrow blurred blue/pink and Inu Yasha jumped for all he was worth from the tree rather than be incinerated with Kagome's powers. Kagome turned to the students and said with a happy smile. "See now find an object and try and make your powers go through the weapon so you may destroy the object." As the Students retreated far away from the argument that was sure to begin with the miko and the demon, they commenced practice, Harry, Luna and Neville being more successful than most.

Harry turned to a struggling Hermione, and smiled for a moment before saying "It looks like there is something your not good at in the beginning. But keep practicing Hermione, you might get better fast."

"Oh be quiet Harry. Just because you got good in minutes doesn't mean that you have to rub salt in the wound." Hermione finally got her Fan to glow a deep emerald green. Just before she aimed and shot at a rock that was sitting there. A small silver of Green emerald crept out of her fan and hit the rock making it explode. "See I did it. I just need to practice to get better."

"Speak for your self." Ron said as he tried to shoot out of his staff, yet nothing happened. His weapon was changing to glowing from a deep rusty red to orange, yet nothing came out of the weapon when Ron tried to get it to fire. He wasn't about to go ask Kagome to help him because she was having a heated argument with Inu Yasha and nobody wanted to disturb the flow of energy between the two. After a while Inu Yasha walked off to help someone in need of a real leasson in swordsmanship. Kagome in turned walked around the area looking at the progress of her students and at those whom needed a little help in trying to channel their powers.

A week later while everyone was eating lunch and were talking about the training and the latest fight between Inu Yasha and Kagome which involved one of Kagome's pillows which was found in Inu Yasha tree. Everyone had a hell of a time watching the argument unfold, hell they practiced their DA and then when perfected their spell to an immediate active when summon they would watch Kagome and Inu Yasha argue like never before. Mostly everyone was eating some sort of flavored Ramen (the schools new favorite dish thanks to Inu Yasha). The owls post mails came in, multi colored browns to grey, white and black owls came into the Mess Hall dropping the mails in front of each student. Then came a giant Barn owl that carried a very fat looking Cat which by all means being that high wasn't scared, it just looked bored.

Harry, Hermione, Dean, Ron, Ginny, Neville and a couple of other students turned to look at the giant cat in the claws of the owl. They watched in mild fascination as Inu Yasha jumped from where he was sitting into the air like a rocket gone slow motion as he took the cat from the startled owl and landed with grace before back jumping into the air to land back in his seat with the lazy cat in his claws. "Buyo!" the Dog demon exclaimed happily. Harry, Hermione and Ginny watched in fascination as the Dog Demon sat down with the fat cat that did not run away like the rest of them. Lets explain why everyone was surprise, mostly everyone whom had a cat was afraid that their cat could get hurt, plus Inu Yasha wasn't helping much because he always chased the first cat he smelled, saw or heard.

Kagome walked down from the Staff table and sat down next to Inu Yasha. "See I told you mom would send Buyo if I'd asked her to." Kagome petted Inu Yasha's bouncy ears as he tried to get Buyo to do some exercises . Harry, Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor table watched the dog demon play with the lazy cat that just did what the dog demon made it do.

The bell rang and mostly everyone that was Slytherin or Hufflepuff sixth year followed Kagome and Inu Yasha to the DADA room. As they entered they sat down on their seats and began to practice their dissolving/invisibility spell "Desorvois Vistais" They practice on the frog available to them, they keep getting new ones when they couldn't find the other ones, and everyday they had a fresh batch of Frogs ready for practicing spells.

Inu Yasha laid on the floor with Buyo on top (not that way you perverts) and he held Buyo by the front paws as he began to swing his little body back and forth. Kagome sat on her table taking notes on what everyone was doing and how well they might make on the next test they had to take.

Draco was getting pretty bored as to what everyone was doing and also was getting pretty frustrated at not getting this spell right away. Crabbe and Goyle were trying their best at not shoot each other with their wands and their frogs kept getting away of getting killed. With a malicious look Draco walked up to where Kagome's Desk was seated at the front of the class. Eddie saw what Draco was about to do.

"Professor Higurashi, may I ask you a question?" Draco asked with a sick sweet smile. He held a flask of warts potion he had made and sneaked out of the Potion's classroom the day before and he was gonna get back at Kagome for not getting rid of the dragons once and for all.

"Sure what is it Malfoy? As you see I have many things to do, and next lessons test to plan." Kagome smiled a genuine smile but behind her closed happy eyes was a sharpened miko and she had detected a malicious vive coming from him since he had gotten up. She knew what he held behind his back and then what he planed on doing.

"Oh well I just wanted to know if you-" Malfoy was cut off by Inu Yasha which took the bottle held behind Draco's back and put it on the desk. With a slight "Keh" Inu Yasha walked away from them, going back to his original position of playing with lazy cat.

"Well, well Mr. Malfoy it seems you were gonna play a cruel trick on me, forty points from Slytherin for Mr. Malfoy's deceivement and a week of Detention for you." Kagome said with a very calm serine voice, most of the class felt the chills her aurora was expelling. Kagome was not known to give detentions but now they guessed she had every right to do so.

The month of November passed quickly with out major battle involvement, most of the students have had some battle combat with minor youkai's and random trolls, ghouls and zombies. They were found wandering the outskirt of Kagome's aurora field and where trying to get in unnoticed. The fist Hogsmead weekend was uneventful and the next was looked forward to with Inu Yasha and Kagome in tow. December the first arose with great packs of snow on the school grounds and many of the students were happy to have just over two weeks before winter Vacation was to commence.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat alone by the very end of the Gryffindor table chewing on some bacon and eggs as they finished breakfast so they could go to History with boring Professor Binns.

"Another day with Professor Binns, this couldn't get any worse. I'm gonna got o sleep in that class again." Ron sighted with annoyance at having to attend a class which he considered unnecessary. "Can we copy your notes later Hermione?"

"Ron I already told everyone that I'm not gonna be handing my notes to everyone just because they fell asleep in class." Hermione grabbed her notes and books and began to walk out the Mess Hall.

Ron and Harry followed her through the hall, the rest of the Sixth Grade Gryffindors were already snoring in their seats as Professor Binns began his lesson on the Great Wizarding War that lead to World War one in the muggle world.

The next day was a commotion in the Mess Hall. Everyone had heard about the two new additions to the faculty and were now viewing them for the first time. The Taijin in the fighting combat out fit stood out with the giant boomerang strapped to her back as Inu Yasha introduced her as Sango. Most of the girls began making her their idol by following her around, when not in class. When Miroku was introduced as a Perverted Monk, no one believed Inu Yasha till most of the girls ended up slapping him for caressing their backside or asking them to bear his child. It was made a rule that all girls were to travel in numbers for the safety of wandering hands.

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked up as Inu Yasha walked up to the Gryffindor table followed by Sango, Kirara and Miroku (Shippo decided to hang out with Kagome at the faculty table.); He spotted Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patilt as he walked by them. Finding the people he wanted to see he sat down next to Ron and Harry. Sango went to the other side and sat next to Hermione as Miroku sat beside her next to Neville Longbottom.

"Hello, I'm Harry this is Ron, She's Hermione and that's Neville. Welcome to the Gryffindor Table." Harry said. Everyone nodded in coherent with their names being called. Sango and Miroku stared in wonder as plated filled with food appeared on the table. Ramen, cakes, eggs, sausages, Bacon, toast, jam and butter. Many of the students served themselves and began to eat a healthy breakfast. Sango served her self a little of everything and some pumpkin juice for a taste. Inu Yasha as always took a bowl of Ramen and munched down. Miroku took whatever he wanted, plus he liked how the things just appeared out of the table like magic.

"Lets eat!!" Sango and Miroku said before digging in to their breakfast with glee at how delicious the food was here. The students around them seemed to offer advice to what food was good in their opinion and they tried a few things. Neville spilled some Pumpkin juice on his robes and was cleaned up by Hermione who did it without a thought. The Gryffindors began to chat with the shard hunting group as they waited for the right time to leave to their morning lessons.

Just then Peeves waltzed into the Mess Hall with a bucket that was dripping goo and smelling like dead animals. Most of the students stopped eating and ran out the double doors to go vomit their breakfast thanks to Peeves. Kagome stood on the Hufflepuff Table and took out her wand. With careful aim she took the bucket from Peeves and sent it hurling to the Forbidden Forest. Peeves turned to the miko with a slight nervous look. "Hello Professor a pleasure seeing you here. I'll be going if you don't mind, my Lord the Bloody Baron waits for no one to clean the Bloody cloak and scrub his sword." Peeves was beginning to back away to the doors.

doors.

"I don't think so Peeves. First you scrub the dungeons and South Tower then you can do what you have to do." Kagome said with a grunt of disapproval. " I want the South Tower Spotless when I go up to investigate something later. Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes perfectly clear Professor. I'll be seeing you around Professor, ta ta." Peeves flew out the room with a force to make many robes fly. The rest of the Morning hours were uneventful. As Kagome explained to the students that Sango and Miroku were to take over the Combat Fighting class, a loud explosion was heard from the other side of the forest, by the town of Hogsmead.

"Inu Yasha lets go!!!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed her bow and arrows. "You guys have a free period today. Practice your fighting because next time you'll demonstrate your abilities of combat. Stay close to the school, we'll go see what the commotion was about." With a land Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome and loaded her on his back as he took off towards Hogsmead. Sango and Miroku followed on Kirara, as Shippo was left behind to watch the students.

Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione with shocked faces as the other students from other houses began to fill the mess hall with questions with no answers. It was all stopped as Professor Snape shouted above everyone else.

"Silence! Now there is nothing to worry about, Professor Higurashi and her mutt companion Inu Yasha should be well equipped with the knowledge to fight the problem presented. Lessons are about to start to I suggest you all to get a move on to your classrooms, now." Snape turned to glare at Harry as Harry and Ron packed their books and began to walk away. " I better not hear that you snuck away Potter or I will get you for it. This is not your battle to fight, it's theirs."

Snape exited the mess hall through the teachers lounge, leaving Harry fuming with embarrassment at the suggestion at him always wanting to be the hero of everything. Hermione tapped his shoulder and motioned him not to listen to Snape.

"Hermione's right, Harry, Snape is just jealous that he never gets to fight the Dark Lord and his followers." Ron scratched his head as he moved to follow Hermione out the door. "Besides, Kagome will make sure nothing happens to everyone else, and Inu Yasha is the best fighter that we have seen. Come on lets go Professor McGonagal is gonna be bloody mad if we are late again."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked through the halls leading to the stairs to climb to the second floor corridor; the hallway was growing gloomy and dark, yet it was still morning time not evening. Outside on the top of the school a thunder cloud clapped and the school shock with the proximity of the thunder and lightning. Yet not a drop of rain fell. Some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws walked up the same hallway but they were murmuring something under their breaths. Harry listen as they climbed to the Second floor.

"I heard that the Dark Arts Professor left to defend Hogsmead, cause her shield went down."

"Yeah I know I saw her leave with her companions."

"But what if that was a trap?"

"What do you mean a trap, Selene?"

"What if the Dark Lord Came for Harry and got a distraction in Hogsmead to get rid of the only defense we have. I think it's a trap!"

"Yeah, I agree this seems too fishy, even for my taste."

"Oh Derek, do you always have to see the dark side of everything?"

"My father died in Azkaban for following the Dark lord, I have to be able to predict both sides of the color scale. Besides Professor Treadwell says I'll be a great seer if I want to, I have the third eye for it."

"Yeah well so does, Katarina, She's so perfect but she's a Slitherin."

"Yeah well you all know Gryffindors have been beating Slitherin, does them right, I heard that Granger beat Malfoy for insulting her. A perfect come back, beaten by a rivaling house girl. I wish I could have been there."

The corridor turned pitch black before they got to the second landing, some of the girls huddled into a tighter group. Harry shivered as his scar began to burn in a pulsing warning. Taking out his wand her said, "Luminos." The tip lit up, lighting the hallway. He held it above and motioned to the students to stay quiet. As they neared the corridor Peeves peeked out a crack in the wall.

"The Dark Lord is in the School, I would not creep out of the hiding place if I were ya. He's after Potter's blood. Be careful, who knows if he'll find you all and kill you. Too bad Professor Higurashi is gone, we could really use her help here." Peeves murmured as he clung to the wall pressing his phantom figure to the shadows of the wall, blending in nicely.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other then turned to look at the students huddled behind them. They knew what they had to do, that is why they had created the DA club during the middle of the night. Harry nodded with understanding as Ron and Hermione readied their wands. He glanced at those he knew went to the club when it was scheduled. His voice was grim as he said.

"Those who go to the DA club please ready your wands, surround those who do not go. If the dark lord is looking for me, he might attack all of you. Separate into groups to the classes you all have together. Those who go to the DA know the Expelloramus spell like that back of your hand, you will be using it if push comes to shove." Harry narrowed his eyes at those he knew from DA club, "You will stay in groups and protect those who are with you. It doesn't matter that you are not gonna personally fight the dark lord but you must fight every obstacle like its him. Voldemort-" Many of the students winced at the name, others held their ground but still shivered. " will not give up easily, fight for your houses, the school, your friends and your selves. It is time to use what we have learned and hope it is enough to keep ourselves and those with us alive."

Selene and Derek looked at each other. Many of the Ravenclaw girls took out their wands and got ready; the boys had theirs out illuminating the narrow staircase. Some of the Hufflepuffs, had their wands and some spell books out ready for action, most were in groups deciding who went to which class and how many were their for their protection. Luna Lovegood smiled at Harry as she nodded taking out her wand and getting ready to blast some evil monster into the next century.

As they began to walk to the Second floor corridor exit, a figure blocked the light as lightning hovered over head. Many of the students gasped, others stood still at the figure lit one of the torches and said with a sadistic grin.

"Hello, Harry Potter."

* * *

**Shinigami-Sama1:** Okay I thought maybe the suspense could kill ya for a bit, I really need to catch this story up to 'Wizards and Demons for Dummies'. They are parallel as most people have noticed, but this one is way behind its twin. Oh well.

**Special Thanks to:**

**El Loco Uno:** Thank you for the correction, I really need to pay more attention.

**Angel2youkai:** Thank you for reviewing.

**GoldenFaielf:** Yeah Kouga might come in, but later in the chapters. Thank you for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter.

Thank you all for reviewing my story. Hope you like this chapter, my muse finally woke up and I'm gonna try and catch this story up with its parallel twin, Wizards and Demons for Dummies.

**Thank you,**

**Read and Review**.


	6. Voldemort and His Demons, DA to the Test...

**Disclaimer: I **do not own Harry Potter (owned by J.K. Rowling) or the characters from Inu- Yasha (owed by Rumiko Takahashi). Thank you very much for understanding and on with the show.

**Wizards, Demons and Miko Oh Hell**

**Written by:**

Shinigami-Sama1

**Chapter Six: Voldemort and His Demons, DA to the Test.  
**

As they began to walk to the Second floor corridor exit, a figure blocked the light as lightning hovered over head. Many of the students gasped, others stood still at the figure lit one of the torches and said with a sadistic grin.

"Hello, Harry Potter."

Harry narrowed his eyes as the tip of his wand gave out a bigger spark of light, There on the landing stood none other than Voldemort, a hooded slim body and red snake eyes the only thing visible from the coat's depth. Hermione and Ron looked at each other before gulping in understanding that it was all gonna go down hill from here. The other students stood in shock and fear as the Legendary Dark Lord, Voldemort, stood in their mist ready to kill them all.

Luna was the first to react, taking out her wand she pointed it at Voldemort, a small glint of fear mixed with excitement. "Expelloramus!!!" Her wand ignited and threw a shot of magic at the wide eyed Dark Lord, throwing him back and giving them room to get to the second floor and run to their classes to warn everyone of the treachery in the hallways.

Harry broke out of the spell that Voldemont's eyes had held him, motioning for the students to escape; he got ready for anything that Voldemort could throw at him. Hermione's eyes widen as she saw the hoard of Demons coming from the left hall, chasing some first graders who were terrified to their wits.

"Desorvois Vistais!" Hermione pointer her Wand at some of the Demons coming towards them. The First graders watched as those Demons fired upon began to melt into piles of goo. But then most of the Demons had weapons and were trying to slice at the students that couldn't think of defending themselves.

Ginny and Neville tried to fire at some of the Demons, they had practiced their spells in DA club and were getting far better than before. With a wave of their wands and a couple of demons were confused and killed. Most of the others students managed to make it pass the Demons and into the corridors that lead to their classes, in their mind engraved the message to warn everyone of the threat of demons.

Demons, demons everywhere and all those who stood their ground and fought, fought like real wizards that they someday will be great. An eerie mist clouded the hallway about a foot from the floor and made it look like they were fighting on clouds. No one noticed the little rat that ran passed everyone feet into the darkest corner of the hallway. The little packet of herbs it carried in a little pouch strapped to it's back.

Voldemort pointed his wand as he got up, at Harry, with a sneer he smiled and said, "Crusio!" yet it seemed Ron was looking out for Harry as he with a terrified voiced said a second before Voldemort, "Expelloramus!" in so causing the shot to fire at the on coming demons.

The Demons dropped to the floor and began to twitch uncontrollably. The first graders ran for their lives down the stairs to their only hope of escape, the Houses Dormitories. Demons followed them but there were some Seventh graders that interfered and blocked the demons from getting to the inexperienced fighters. With their wands they defended the first floor corridor as more students came from separate hallways and through other stairs to get to the Houses Dormitories.

One demon stood unaffected by anything, she smiled before pitching her Bow with arrows aimed at the three students before her on the Second floor corridor. Her smile sinister with dark magic and disgust. Her Dark Lord faught with one, the one that had captured all his power and left him for dead when still a child. Now revenge was hers, he Dark Lord would love her for it. Her arrows never missed and she was a Hawk demon after all.

Twang. .

The bows string sound was deafening as it neared the students, all arrows turning into a strings of dark magic, a long forgotten spell cursing through the air. Their force hit their victims throwing them out the Second corridor window, into the fray bellow where the Keeper of Keys, Hagrid, fought off a giant cat demon with red eyes and black fur with his own club and arrows. Firenze kneed some demon with his back hooves as he defended his life with some arrows of his own. Snape fired some shots at advancing demons; Flinch had put an old sword he had finished polishing to good use by slicing at many demons that came by him or his sidekick Mrs. Norris. He may have been a Squib but he's better with weapons than magic, he now saw that. All had bruises and cuts ranging from a pea size to very noticeable long time companions. Their numbers were small but the demons were beginning to die and there seemed that no more were gonna arrive any time soon.

Harry, Ron and Hermione landed with loud thud on the school grounds. Just suddenly a loud "Kyaaaa!!!" sounded from the direction of Hogsmead and the Demons dissolved into nothing as a stronger shield put itself into effect.

Demons were more rapidly being destroyed by those who were still able to fight, and the Dark Lord had apparently disappeared. The Teachers collapsed on the floor as more emerged from the school, students poured out of the school into the school grounds where they could see everyone. Most of the Seventh graders were present, less of the other grades emerged from hiding, about half of the school where hiding in their dormitories. Madam Prompry summoned a number of infirmary beds to the school ground to pick up the worse wounded and with a little of Pick-Me-Up potion she fixed some of the lucky ones with the less scrapes and bruises.

Dumbledore stood a distance away looking at the swirling power in the direction of the town of Hogsmead. There seemed to still be a battle going on in the town and the Professor Higurashi was still missing. Dumbledore's mood lightened as he saw most of the fighting begin to disperse and the power surges of Inu Yasha's Sword attacks become less and less. His moon shaped glasses shined as he said to no one in particular. "This seemed well planned out, by Voldemort I expected order, but it seams when he enlisted the help of demons . . . he got more than he bargained for." Turning to Hagrid who was inspecting some bruises on his face, he looked worse for wear, most of the blood was coating his upper body and a black eye was forming on his left eye. "Hagrid go back to your hut, retire for the night. I believe we have defeated the Dark Lord for the night." He smiled as Hagrid grabbed his bow and began his trek to his little hut by the Forbidden Forest. With a twinkle in his eyes Dumbledore nodded to Minerva, instructing her with a look.

"All Students with cuts or bruises are to report to the infirmary, as for the rest of you are to return to your Dormitories following the Perfects, you are to await the next set of instructions from your Head of House. Now off." McGonagal smiled as many of the students followed reluctantly their Perfects and trotted their common rooms to discuss the events of the night. Most were still shaken by the events of the night and were willing to write some letters to their parents telling them they better get better treatment for being able to fight the Dark Lord minions. Presents for their success were in order, in their opinion. Some were plotting to Write Rite Skeeter about the events that happened and how they drove the Dark Lord back while their teacher was taking care of Hogsmead. This was gonna be a good story for a while, after the incident with the Dragons on the School grounds and the Dog-Demon who was now their favorite assistant arrival to the school.

Hagrid limped towards his hut, as Harry, Ron and Hermione were lifted in stretchers and taken to the infirmary. They mulled over what happened, wondering all the while what had occurred to let the monsters and the Dark Lord into the School while in Hogsmead chaos had probably insured.

Neville, Luna and Ginny had received minor cuts and bruises but had needed the Pick-Me-Up Potion, for they were very weak from running and were trying desperately to stand straight without assistance.

Harry narrowed his eyes turning to look at the Ceiling of the infirmary as he mulled over the past events. A new teacher that was a Miko, A half-Dog demon, Attacks in the Forbidden Forest, Attack from Dragons, Sirius entered again in this world, A demon exterminator, A perverted monk and a Kitsune, not to mention a sudden attack when everything was least expected, what next zombies? He wondered as his eyes began to close, if Sirius would ever return to normal and if he could go live with him instead of his aunt Petunia or Uncle Vermont. He needed to send an owl to Mrs. Weasley see if he could go spend the Winter Vacation with them.

Peeves passed over the beds as he looked to see who were the unfortunate victims of the battle and who were the worst for where. His ghostly figure carried a bucket of dirty water as he sprinkled some into the empty cups beside the bed tables. Slugs were also poured into the concoction. He exited the infirmary as he saw Madam Prompry walking out of her office.

"Peeves, you better not be off to mischief, I'll tell Professor Dumbledore that you are molesting my patients and he'll make sure the Bloody Baron know about your pranks, Baron knows how you behave and you don't want him to take you out of his service." Madam Prompry moved to take the dirty water peeves left and put clean and clear fresh water within reach of the students. Peeves left the infirmary with a haughty insulted snort and up turn of his face.

Hermione sat on her infirmary bed reading and taking notes for the Potions test coming up, as well as preparing notes for her Herbology class They were studying Sproutistongs which was a plant heated to produce a gas that made everything it touch mist over till it was invisible to the naked eye.

"Miss Granger, do get some sleep, Tomorrow is the last Hogsmead visit before winter, and you don't want to be tired to go buying some things. Lights out." Madam Prompry turned off the lights but left every other candle on. Hermione shuffled her papers into her backpack and tucked it into the chair before laying down to sleep.

Ron was wondering what to order from his Famous brothers that were making much money with their Weasley Wizarding Wheezes Company. He might need to sick pills and maybe some Fire-Belly Dragon pops. He wondered sourly if Mrs. Weasley was gonna knit him another maroon colored sweater. Percy the little prick, was probably sucking up to the Headman Cornelius in the Ministry of Magic. Charley was taking care of the Dragon he came and picked up, surprised that the Dragons trusted them to take care of them, Thanks to Kagome communicating with them. Bill was still in Egypt working in the Gringotts goblin bank.

His blue eyes began to close as he noticed Moaning Myrtle fly by looking at Harry with a little twinkle of affection for the boy. He shuddered to think of the time Harry told him that Moaning Myrtle was in the Boy's Perfects Bathroom. He always checked afterwards that she was not present to see him naked when he bathed.

"Myrtle. . yawn why aren't you in your bathroom?" Ron asked as he focused on the startled look of the see through ghostly figure above. His blue eyes became unfocused as he struggled to stay awake.

Myrtle moved to float above Ron's bed, her pigtails bounced as she adjusted her glassed and nodded her head in annoyance. "What now I'm not allowed to be in here? Who are you to tell me that?! You . . are. . always. . . so . . so. . mean. . to . . to. . .me!!!!!! WAAAAAHHHHHH" Myrtle zoomed out of the infirmary crying and wailing, waking some of the other students there before that went back to sleep. Peeves passed by with a smile on his face, as he carried a bucket of glue and feathers somewhere away from the infirmary.

Ron shut his eyes, with a sigh. Now so he could get some piece and quiet. Sleep was the best thing for the body, but tomorrow he was gonna need it. Hogsmead was one of his most favorite places to go and he was not gonna miss this visit for the whole world and a box of Chocolate Frogs. He smiled as he fell asleep.

* * *

**Shinigami-Sama1:** Sorry this chapter was so short, but really do you expect much. I just bought the first four books and will be updating as soon as I could continue the parallel plotline between this fic and my other.

Special Thank you to all the people who have been reading this fic:

Tweak The Ears: Hope you liked this story. . . wait till you read the next one. .took long enough but reviews are well appreciated.

Dissapointed: Uh. . everyone is entitled to their own opinion. . of course If you don't like my story it's okay. . Thank you for reviewing anyway.

Remember people.. .

Read

And

Review..

Later......


End file.
